The present disclosure relates to a processor system and related components used in such a system.
Factors such as the frequency with which information is retrieved from memory and the number of cycles to execute program elements make power consumption a constraint on processor operation. Additionally, latency caused by a number of cycles to fetch instructions from memory and look-up instructions in memory further constrains processor operation.